(Accidentally) Forgetting You
by light is in the dark
Summary: After an argument with Robin, Starfire loses her memory after a battle. Can Robin bring back the Starfire he knew or will she be gone forever?
1. Chapter 1- Tears

**Chapter 1**

**Tears**

* * *

"But Robin-" Starfire attempted to calm Robin down but that was obviously not working. She used the steadiest voice she could make, but that only seemed to anger Robin further.

"I SAID GET OUT! NOW!" He threw his arm in the direction of the door and pointed his finger to it.

"Please, listen to me." There was that calming voice that seemed to make matters worse.

"GO! I swear everyday your becoming worse on so many levels that it's nearly impossible to pick just one! Just go and leave me alone you troq!" As soon as those words left the Boy Wonder's mouth, he immediately regretted them. Behind the mask, his eyes grew big and filled with guilt.

"Star-" He said in a calmer voice ready to apologize.

"No Robin. I do not wish to speak or see you for the time being. I shall leave you alone now. Forgive me for being a good friend and worrying about you but you need not worry. I shall no longer do that since only a friend would act like that and after what you said, you are no longer a friend. A true friend would never insult someone like so, especially since they know how much it hurts the other. Goodbye Robin." The alien princess couldn't summon up enough happiness at the moment so she ran out of the room with tears in her eyes that she would save for later.

After processing what happened between the two, Robin didn't seem to have the energy to stand up. His legs failed him, causing him to collapse and land on his knees and rethink what happened. He was doing research on the notorious villain, Slade, and whenever Robin was in "Slade mode", he wouldn't come out of his room, eat, or sleep for days. Today marked the third day of this stage but he didn't notice. Nothing or no one stopped Robin from focusing on Slade, except for one person of course. Starfire.

Everyone knew that the Boy Wonder had feelings for Starfire for the longest time and vice versa. But of course, the two lovebirds were oblivious to this fact and remained friends but loved each other from afar. Whenever they were in battle, they would look out for each other and if someone hurt them then there would be hell to pay. Robin and Starfire were the best of friends and worried for one another. Whenever Robin was trapped in his room, Starfire was the only one that seemed to get through to him. Today however, didn't exactly work out.

**Flashback**

_Robin continued doing research and thought he reached a breakthrough on where Slade might be and as the pieces started falling into place, he started remembering everything Slade did to him and his friends. When Robin had to become Slade's apprentice and forced him to hurt Starfire to the time when Slade returned in his imagination making Robin hurt Starfire. As memories of their encounters with Slade kept flashing through his mind, Robin grew angrier until the point where he felt that he couldn't control his actions. That was the moment when Starfire entered the room. She came with a good purpose but at the wrong time. The door was open so she decided to knock and enter since Starfire knew how to bring him out of "Slade mode" for a while._

"_Robin? Would you like to come and eat with us for the dinner?" A part of Starfire knew that he would decline and claim to have a lot of work to do, but another part knew that he would sometimes come out of his room-even if it was for a little while._

"_No. I have too much work to do." His voice had become stern and forceful, which Starfire did not like._

"_Surely it can wait long enough for you to eat with us." Her voice had become a bit quieter and more fearful because she was afraid she knew where this "conversation" may be headed._

"_No, it can't." At this point Robin had turned around to face her and that just made her more nervous. No one was to bother Robin at a time like this-and Starfire knew that- but the other Titans had informed her that she was the only one who could get through to him. So time after time she would come to wherever he was and convince him to take a break._

"_But-"_

"_I said. No." Robin didn't like that he was speaking so rudely to Starfire but right now, he felt like he wasn't in control of what he was saying or doing. It was almost like in was in pilot mode. _(A/N: I forgot which mode it is so I apologize.)

"_Why? Why is the paperwork more important than your friends!? Explain to me Robin!" Starfire was done trying to play the nice guy. For years whenever he was like this Starfire would endure the pain that came her way from doors slamming in her face to him being mean to her or yelling at her. But enough was enough and she decided to stop this cycle today._

"_Well if I don't do the damn thing then who else will? I know Cyborg is too wound up into his electronics, Beastboy won't stop playing his videogames, and Raven can't stop meditating!"_

"_Do not dare speak of my friends in that manner. They all have their reasons which you will never understand so do the backing off of them!"_

"_I'll talk about them whatever way I want! And you, oh you're the worst of it all." Robin squinted his eyes and brought his voice to a dangerous level._

"_Is that so? Please tell me how I am so terrible!" Starfire was very close to losing control of herself. Anything that came out of her was in yelling form and she tried to stop the anger so she wouldn't do anything she'd regret. Robin always kept his emotions in check and although he let his emotions take the best of him, that didn't mean he didn't want to take his anger out on something or someone. Robin was at his breaking point and subconsciously let his anger out on Starfire._

_Robin held out his gloved hand palm side up and balled it into a fist. He used his other hand's finger to start counting off all of her flaws by stretching out his fingers in orders. First finger. "You can't speak English properly so no one can understand you sometimes," Second finger. "If you ever let your emotions get the best of you then you can be useless in battle which you know we can't afford," Third finger. "And you are so annoying! You really need to learn how to shut up once in a while it can't be that hard can it? Or are you that stupid to understand anything about anyone? If you see us in a bad mood then leave us alone because you trying to calm us down only makes everything worse!" Starfire would be lying if she said that what he just said didn't hurt. Now the regular Starfire refused to sink to his level and tell him all of his "flaws". But for the moment, the happy, bubbly Titan was gone and the warrior side kicked in._

"_And you are perfect? Let me say to you, _Robin_," Starfire's voice came out harsh and cold as ice when she said his name. "You have many of the flaws as well." Making the same hand gesture Robin previously did, Starfire started the list. "You are the bossy making it nearly impossible to have fun in the Tower." Second finger. "Being serious all of the time does not help anyone, especially you. As Beastboy would say, 'Have the fun once in the while!'" Third finger. "You always let the villains get to you making you a person who is mean, serious, bossy, disrespectful, and countless other traits I no longer have the patience to list." The old Starfire returned to her body and when she realized what she said to him, a huge part of her prayed to X'hal that she could take it back and undo that entire argument. Except, about 1% of Starfire was relieved that she could finally tell him how she felt now and then and it was as if a weight was lifted off her shoulders. But she knew that she had to make an apology if she still wanted to be his friend. However, a fragment of her wondered if she really wanted Robin to be her friend._

_Robin felt like a bull ready to charge at the red-head and trample all over her but he knew that wouldn't solve anything. It seemed like none of them could make it worse than it was so he tried to make his final point. "The fact that you don't even apologize to me after saying something like that hurts Starfire. Please leave me alone right now." He tried putting it as gently as possible even though, deep down, he knew that he didn't even give the Tamaranian a chance to say something else. Whether it was an apology or not, she didn't have a chance._

**End of Flashback**

Robin then everything that happened after that, from when she tried to say something to him calling her a troq. The worst thing he could call her even though he knew what it meant but Robin felt like he wasn't in control of himself. He despised himself whenever something like that happened and even if he didn't the worse thing possible, Robin would try to act like it was nothing and shake it off. He would say to himself, "You'll get it next time" or "You let it win again." It may have been an odd thing to say but it made sense and on another level, encouraged him.

But the Boy Wonder was cut out of his thoughts when the alarm sounded. Taking off to the ops room, he hoped that it wouldn't be the one_ human _attack his city. Arriving there he saw that all of the Titans were already there staring at the orange and black "S" flashing on the screen. Just what he needed, a punching bag.

"Need any information?" Asked Cyborg who had apparently realized Robin was there and turned towards him. Soon the rest of his team followed Cyborg's lead and awaited the Titan leader for instructions. Luckily, Robin passed by the address several times when he would ride his bike just to think and oh man did he need to think. But without any other thought, Robin said his favorite line, "Titans. Go!"

Once the team arrived at the, you guessed it, abandoned warehouse, Robin got off his bike and told them to stay together. They all nodded in agreement and when he stole a glance at Starfire he saw one thing on her mind, determination.

Entering the warehouse wasn't anything new: it smelled bad, rats scurrying throughout the floors, darkness enveloping around the heroes, and danger awaiting them up ahead. Nothing new, but that still didn't mean it didn't send shivers up and down their backs.

"Dude! How much longer? I was in butt-kicking mode but now I'm all meh again!" Robin could hear a short but semi-loud slap which he assumed was Raven slapping Beastboy's head. He somehow managed a small smile as he thought of all the times Beastboy was abused like that but he froze once he heard a cold, dark, dangerous voice.

"Hello Titans. Nice of all of you to come by and visit." _Slade. _Robin turned on his heels and searching to see where the villain was.

"Show yourself Slade!" Robin yelled.

Walking out of the shadows, Slade started walking towards the Titans and more importantly, closer to Starfire. But he stopped about halfway there and one blink later caused a bunch of his robots in front of him. They all turned examining the situation and without saying another word, agreed on which robots they would take. Starfire lit her starbolts making a Sladebot take a step too close to them. Cyborg fired up his sonic cannon and aimed it at the group he would destroy. Raven's eyes turned black along with her hands and the closest object she could find there, barrels. Beastboy transformed into an elephant and let out a loud trumpet sound. Robin took out his staff and spun it on his fingers eyeing only one thing. With another 'Titans go' they all started battling with the madman's defense.

Robin being the first to attack fought his way through the robots to get the one person he wanted gone from his life. One robot however, decided against this and appeared directly in front of Robin giving him a hard punch to the stomach. Although it ached, Robin ducked under the robot's arm, which was throwing a punch in midair, turned around and used his staff to stick his weapon in it's stomach. The sladebot shorted out and collapsed leaving Robin to pull the staff from the robot. Eyeing the room, he saw Cyborg shooting his sonic cannon's rays at robots all around him and helping out a teammate that was in need. Beastboy continued changing animal from animal from a snake to slither around his enemies to a kangaroo balancing on his tail to kick a robot or two. Raven was up in the air chanting her words and throwing objects at them. Starfire was a few yards away from her also in the air, but it seemed as though most of the sladebots wanted to take her down more than the others. She continued showering them with her starbolts but it wasn't until he realized that one sladebot had managed to climb onto a beam and was standing directly on top of Starfire.

Robin tried to go to that one robot but looking at his teammates cost him. He felt a strong kick to his back which made him arch his back and fly to the other side of the room hearing a clang to his right. He landed on his stomach and although it killed him, Robin managed to put one hand on the hard floor to assist himself up. Once he got up, Robin saw Slade walking towards him menacingly as though he had rehearsed it multiple times. Robin looked around for his staff and saw that it had landed a few yards to his left making him practically limp towards the weapon. But when he was about to pick it up, his legs failed him and he collapsed.

"Don't make me pity you Robin. Now get up and fight me but this time, _try_!" The only thing Robin could muster was a few grunts and moans which was most likely an insult and although he wanted to fight Slade, his body said no. _Of all the times this could happen, why now?! _ Robin yelled in his mind. Meanwhile Slade, unfortunately, got what Robin was previously trying to say and thought of a way for Robin to fight him.

"Alright Robin, if you won't fight me on your own then maybe you will even if I use the one thing you cherish the most." Looking to the direction where Starfire was, the Sladebot that was above her jumped down and because of her exhaustion and astonishment, she dropped like a rock landing with a giant oomph. Robin was watching as well and his eyes grew big somehow finding the energy to yell her out her name in a blood-curtling scream.

"STARFIRE!" Using all the energy he had left, Robin grabbed the staff that was next to him, got up and ran meanwhile limping towards the frail alien who was now piled underneath robots kicking, punching, and injuring her more than they could. The other Titans saw what had just taken place and forgot about the robots they were recently attacking. Cyborg, thinking of his damaged little sister, ran towards Starfire and started using the rest of his battery to blast away some robots from her. He could feel his robotic eye starting to flash meaning that he didn't have much time left so he resulted to punching and tossing them away. Seeing how close Cyborg was to running out of battery, Beastboy forgot about his exhaustion, turned into a gorilla, and made his way over to the two Titans where he fought off the Sladebots. Beastboy single-handedly turned the machines back into spare parts one by one and Raven broke some robots trying to get towards Starfire's aid. No matter how much the Titans did however, no one was more concerned and scared more than Robin.

Finally reaching her side which was unoccupied by an enemy, Robin knelt back down and held Starfire close to his chest not noticing the blood that she was leaving on his uniform. Cradling her in his arms, Robin sat there looking at the broken Tamaranian and started shaking like there was no tomorrow. It wasn't until he heard an evil laughter when he dropped what he was doing and looked up with a pure evil look. Gently putting down Starfire, Robin emerged from his state of panic to a state of revenge. Getting up, he took the staff once again in his hand and prepared for a battle he would not lose.

"Slade." He muttered. "I am going to kill you." That part he yelled out loud so Slade could hear him and started charging and giving out a battle cry. The only thing that was driving Robin at that moment was his anger and the revenge that he would give Slade. The masked man didn't think the same; he only wanted to break Robin which was exactly what was happening at that moment. This brought a smile to the demented man's face which no one would be able to see.

"Is she going to be okay?" Asked a tired Cyborg who was shoving the tattered robots aside.

Raven was already next to Starfire's side a few seconds after Robin left to do who knows what to Slade. Truthfully, with all of the damage that the robots added to Starfire, she wasn't sure how she'd be when or if she woke up. But for the sake of the scared teammates around her, watching her carefully, Raven did her best to sound reassuring.

"I think so but we need to get her to the medical bay _now." _ Looking at the blood that was almost everywhere, Raven gave a look at the boys that said she was serious.

"But what about Robin?" Asked Beastboy. He didn't want Starfire to become worse than what she already was but leaving Robin here with Slade was also a bad idea.

"Someone call him. Tell him that we need to go now." Said Raven who was already in the process of trying to heal Starfire.

Glancing at Cyborg, who didn't look like he had the energy to do anything, Beastboy got up and cupped his hands over his mouth. "Robin! We gotta go! Now!" Waiting for a response, which none came except a few grunts here and there, Beastboy almost regretted telling Robin this now but if it was the only way for him to understand, then so be it.

"If we don't go now then Starfire might not make it!" That caught Robin's attention making the Boy Wonder turn towards them for a split second before returning his attention back to Slade who was already gone. No one would ever know how he did that.

Quickly taking a 360, Robin refocused his attention on his team and looked at Starfire. He gave off a face that showed he was crest-fallen but regained his leader status. "Let's go!" Robin ran over to Starfire quicker than the human eye could see and was holding her in his arms one blink later. Raven saw that everyone was there and teleported them out of the warehouse as fast as her powers could take them.

As soon as they all arrived at the Tower, Robin ran away from the group with Starfire in his arms and carried her to the medical bay as fast as his legs could take him. Once he got there, Robin carefully set Starfire down on one of the beds they had there and hooked her up to wires which led to machines. As soon as that was over, Robin decided to double check if everything was in order and at that time, Beastboy came running in with Raven and Cyborg on his heels. The first thing they saw was Robin finishing up with adjusting the injured alien's wires.

Once Robin felt satisfied knowing that everything was in working order, he took the mistake of looking at her and saw how weak she seemed to be. Frozen in place, Robin stayed watching Starfire's every movement-mostly watching her breath very lightly- and hoped that if he stared long enough, then maybe she would wake up at any moment.

Robin stopped his thoughts when a hand landed on his shoulder. Turning his head behind him to see who the hand belonged to, Robin was slightly shocked to see Raven attempting to comfort him. Not knowing what to do next, he turned his full attention to the empath and turned around.

"Can you heal her?" He asked so quietly that Raven almost did hear his request. But she didn't have to use her hearing to know what he wanted. With a small nod, Raven walked around Robin and examining Starfire's still body to see where she was damaged the most. Finding that her head was covered with crimson blood, she started there. Working her magic, Raven concentrated on that specific spot but found it difficult to heal her fully with everyone there feeling too many different types of emotions. Stopping, she faced the three worried boys and said, "I need to be alone for this to work properly. I'll tell you when I'm done."

Robin, Beastboy, and Cyborg looked at each other, Starfire, then at Raven and two of the boys silently left. Robin being the most troubled, he cast one last look at Raven that told her that he trusted her to do her best. Robin left on the verge of **tears** but held it in until her entered his room.

* * *

**Well isn't that a lot to take in? I was going to make this first chapter longer but it seemed right to make it into two different chapters so that is what I'm going to do. Tell me if you would like for me to continue with this story and I will happily oblige if you do. Please review, follow, fav and all that other good stuff! I don't own anything but Warner Bros. and DC Comics do! I would also like to say that if I do continue then it may take a while since I have a couple more stories that I have to update too.**

**Always yours,**

**light is in the dark**


	2. Chapter 2- Heartbeat

**Chapter 2**

**Heartbeat**

"_STARFIRE!"_

"_Slade... I am going to kill you."_

"_Is she going to be okay?"_

"_Robin! … If we don't go now then Starfire might not make it!"_

"_Can you heal her?"_

"_I need to be alone for this to work properly. I'll tell you when I'm done."_

_Robin left on the verge of __**tears**__ but held it in until he entered his room._

* * *

Being trained under The Dark Knight's wing was supposed to teach you a lot of things on being a hero: learning from your enemy, never making the same mistake twice, how to fight even when you're on your last breath, never kill anyone even if they're the enemy, and how to control your emotions. This all helped Robin in many different scenarios, but the last piece of information that was the most vital one seemed to always struggle against Robin's brain. It seemed as though it was an ongoing war between his heart and his brain. Before he left Batman, Robin was able to control his emotions properly but after he formed the Teen Titans, his heart told him to forget what Batman told him about his emotions and to enjoy what he had. Little did he know that his heart was in the right place but he could be too stubborn to follow its advice. Now here he was, in his room, letting only a few tears out.

After he saw all of the blood around the fragile girl's body, Robin felt that it was all his fault. He always kept an eye on her whenever they were in battle but the one time he doesn't, Starfire gets hurt. Usually it would be a small cut or a bruise, and although it was hard, he reminded himself that it wasn't his fault. But what had just happened to her was inexcusable. He had let Slade fill his mind and only focused on taking him down. This had almost cost him one of his teammates and to make matters worse, it was the one person he loved most in the world. The one person who could make him smile. The one person who made his life worth living. The one person who brought out the best in him. The one person that made even the worst thing okay. The one person who made his entire world. That one person was Starfire and right now, she could be on the verge of dying.

Robin twisted his head to the side and grimaced at the thought of losing her. She was the glue that held the entire team together and if it wasn't for her then they all wouldn't have met. Without her, then the team would fall apart, they would all go their separate ways and probably never speak again. Robin didn't want to think about what could happen if they lost Starfire and pushed the idea to the dark corners of his mind. But it was still there and he would remember it soon enough but for now, he needed a distraction. Paperwork would probably only remind him of all the times when Starfire would try to bring him out of the room and into the light with her and their friends. Tracking Slade would only bring out the worst of him and he didn't want to stay in his room all day every day yelling at his friends to leave him alone if they tried convincing him to come out of his cave. It seemed like Starfire was the only one he was able to listen to. Staying in his room feeling sorry for himself wouldn't help anyone or solve anything so he did the one thing that he thought of last. Training. Letting out his anger would help him get in shape, think about what to do, and how to control himself. Taking off his damp mask and putting on a fresh dry one and putting on a clean uniform, he walked out of his room and tried to not look at Starfire's door.

Once he got to the gym, Robin subconsciously moved towards the punching bag and let out his anger on it with loud grunts. Who knows how long he was there but when his muscles asked him to quit, he obeyed and took a few deep breaths. Deciding that he needed to be hydrated, Robin walked out of the training room and to the common room.

Robin took out a bottle of water from the refrigerator and after a few gulps, looked at the clock hanging from the wall above the door. 2:28 am. The Boy Wonder had worked out for a good amount of five hours and had now only realized how tired he was.

'_Starfire.' _Said a voice inside of his head. Without recapping the plastic bottle, he dropped it and ran out of the common room towards the medical bay. _Maybe she's better now. Maybe she's awake! _As wonderful as these thoughts were, Robin's thoughts from earlier had flooded his mind and he started to run faster. _Maybe she's not okay. Maybe Raven couldn't fix her. Maybe she's…_

Robin finally made it and bursted in through the doors looking to see someone familiar who was awake. Particularly with auburn hair and orange skin. No one matched the description as he saw Raven on the other side of Starfire still working on her body.

"You're not done yet?" Robin yelled. He knew the empath was doing all she could but the sympathetic side of Robin was replaced by a worried and angry side.

Raven hadn't flinched the slightest bit and continued working on the Tamaranian's injuries which were more than she thought. Thinking of giving Robin a satisfying answer, she replied with "I'm almost done."

"Let me get this straight, you've been in here healing Starfire ever since we came in and she's still not healed? Did you take a break or something because I don't think you're taking this very seriously Raven!" Robin had feared the worst when she said that she was close to finishing. That meant that Starfire's injuries were worse than he led them off to be. Yes, she had looked fragile when he first saw her but Robin refused to look at her once again. Seeing her in a hospital bed would probably be too much for Robin to take in. Knowing that the toughest fighter he knew was in a state like this, he wouldn't be able to contain himself from breaking down in front of Raven and Starfire. Until he knew he was alone with Starfire, he had to act like a leader and she was just another one of his teammates.

Finally looking up at Robin, Raven glared at him and talked in a low and almost deadly voice. "Don't you dare say that I'm not taking the fact that my best friend is here suffering from so many wounds that I can't even count on one hand. No, I haven't taken any breaks because I know she's more important than what I can withstand and I don't need your sympathy so don't give it to me. If you could just wait one more minute then I will be done and the damage will be less than when she first started out with." Raven returned to tending Starfire's ankle making Robin wish he hadn't had said anything. The two stood there in silence and the only thing that could be heard was the heart monitor which gave Robin a reminder that she was still alive but left him in a worried state.

"I'm done. I'll come in later to see how she's doing and tell me if anything's changed." Raven never stopped looking at Starfire when she spoke and started to leave the room but stopped when Robin lightly grabbed her arm. She turned to him but only made contact with his mask.

"Listen, I'm sorry about earlier. I just… you know…" After a small sigh Robin found the words he wanted to say. "I just can't stand seeing her like this. I'm sorry I took it out on you." At that point, he let go of her arm and walked towards the bed where Starfire laid.

Raven continued to stare at the space where Robin's mask once laid but casted her eyes downward and closed them when she let out a small sigh that even Robin wouldn't be able to hear. "She'll get better Robin, don't worry. Starfire's a fighter and she'll prove it once again soon enough." Not giving him a chance to respond, Raven left the room with water in her eyes as the door automatically shut behind her. _Why did I just lie? _She started the long walk towards her room as she silently cursed herself for telling Robin something that she made sound like a fact.

Robin continued to stare at the Starfire's hand which seemed to be the one part of her body where she seemed untouched. Pulling up a chair and sitting beside her, he noticed that his hand had managed to intertwine itself with Starfire's.

Robin had decided to take a quick check on Starfire, just to see if she was okay, he kept telling himself. Starting from her hand, his gaze started going up until he saw her head. The first thing that Robin was Starfire's closed eyes that held happiness and beauty in them. They were so beautiful and unique that Robin would be able to get lost in her eyes and still be happy.

_Now's not the time to do that._ As much as he wanted to think of all the times he would see her and her eyes, Robin knew he was acting like she would never come back to him. He knew this wasn't true and she would wake up soon and everything would be alright. He would be the first thing she saw, they'd hug and laugh, he would apologize and she would forgive him. Then if everything went well then they could share a kiss and end up with a happily ever after. Robin let himself put his head down and smile while shaking his head. If only it was that easy.

Returning his attention to the alien, Robin had realized that Starfire looked better now than she did when he first saw her back at the warehouse. He'd have to thank and ask Raven for forgiveness later. As of now, his attention was un-divided and given to Starfire who continued to lie there, sleeping.

Hours went by when someone else had entered the medical bay to check up on Starfire. As soon as his eyes, or eye, saw Starfire, he also saw the scene before him. Robin sitting on a chair next to Starfire with his head laying on the firm mattress but his hands were wrapped around Starfire's one hand. As much as Cyborg didn't want to ruin the moment, he knew that many things were to be checked and he had to see how his little sister was doing. After clearing his throat and calling Robin's name, Robin shot up and look like he didn't get any sleep at all. The Boy Wonder eventually realized that this wasn't a dream and Cyborg was really there looking at him with a smug look on his face with his robotic arms crossed against his chest, Robin finally let Starfire's hand go but felt disappointed at how fast his hands went cold without her warmth.

"Yes?" Trying to act like what Cyborg had just saw never happened, he was still his leader and needed to act professional, Robin couldn't help but make the small question sound like he was irritated.

"Get a good night's sleep?" Muttering a few curses under his breath, Robin responded.

"What do you want Cyborg?" Well that didn't make him seem guilty.

"Listen man, I gotta go take a few tests on Starfire. You know, see if everything's okay with her." At this point, Cyborg's mechanic arms dropped back to his sides as he saw Robin turn his head back towards Starfire to look at her.

Once his eyes returned to Cyborg's, Robin said, "Go ahead." Robin barely moved from his spot, only a few inches.

"I'd hate to say this to you man, but I can't focus on the tests with you breathing down my back and not letting me touch Starfire." Cyborg meant it in the nicest way possible but also tried to tell Robin why he wasn't allowed in the room for the time being. By the look that fell on Robin's face, maybe a lie was a better option.

"Right, I'll let you get to it then." Robin walked past Cyborg but stopped at the door.

He turned around and said, "And Cyborg?" Seeing that he had turned around, Robin continued while trying to make it sound like a threat but came out more like a plea.

"You didn't see anything, right?" Cyborg gave Robin a smile and reassured Robin.

"Right. See ya later."

"Bye." Robin cast one last look at Starfire then turned around and left the medical bay.

About an hour past when Robin continued to be enclosed in his room, with only a dim light in the corner. _Is she okay? Should it take this long? Nothing's wrong with her, right?_

Robin was interrupted from his thoughts when his communicator started buzzing. He inwardly groaned but was thankful that there was a distraction, good or bad.

"Robin." He came into contact with Cyborg who seemed to be… scared?

"Guys! Ya'll need to come to the medical bay quick!" By the fact that Cyborg said "Guys," Robin assumed that he was contacting Raven and Beastboy at the same time too. _Please don't tell me this has to deal with Starfire. Please let this be about anything else._

"Why?" His heart started to pound out of his chest in fear of what Cyborg would say.

"It's Starfire. Her **heartbeat**… she's flat lining."

**It took me awhile to write this chapter, mostly since I thought I had already finished it, but I was working on Save Me and this one. I had to reread the last chapter which I was satisfied with but after reading this chapter, I feel like I lowered it down a level. Most of this chapter was created overnight so let's see how I did and how tired I was! I would very much like to know what you thought so please review, follow, fav and all that other good stuff! I don't own anything but Warner Bros. and DC Comics do!**

**Always yours,**

**light is in the dark**

**P.S. I had some trouble with the grammar in this chapter so please excuse me. I feel off today.**


	3. Chapter 3- Gone

**Chapter 3**

**Gone**

"_She'll get better Robin, don't worry. Starfire's a fighter and she'll prove it once again soon enough." Not giving him a chance to respond, Raven left the room with water in her eyes as the door automatically shut behind her._ Why did I just lie?

"… _I gotta go take a few tests on Starfire. You know, see if everything's okay with her… I'd hate to say this to you man, but I can't focus on the tests with you breathing down my back and not letting me touch Starfire."_

"_Guys! Ya'll need to come to the medical bay quick!"_

"_Why?" His heart started to pound out of his chest in fear of what Cyborg would say._

"_It's Starfire. Her __**heartbeat**__… she's flat lining."_

* * *

Fear. That one word coursed through his body as he ran towards the medical bay. Questions with doubts filled his mind. Anger. He continued to blame himself at what he did when they were in battle with Slade. He let himself get distracted and that gave Slade an opening to make him weak. Maybe if he had beaten the villain sooner, then he would be able to help Starfire before she ended up like this. Despair. Robin never stopped wondering what happened to Starfire and if she had… left him for good.

Robin burst in through the doors with pain filling his heart at the sound of a 'beep' never pausing. Cyborg was running around Starfire's bed, applying more wires and turning on switches. Raven appeared with Beastboy beside her seconds after Robin entered the room. It seemed like they all had the same idea of trying to help Cyborg but Raven beat them to it.

Raven floated off to Starfire's right side so she wouldn't be in the way of Cyborg's process of whatever he was doing. She knew that she had to do something. She had a feeling this was going to happen but she knew that she had to try to keep her sister on Earth. Her eyes glowed white as she spread out her hands and scanned Starfire's body. If her body seemed in working order then why did she flat-line on them? When her hands levitated over her head, something felt wrong. Raven's eyes stopped glowing as she stood there by the Tamaranian's side. Knowing there was another way of bringing her sister back, Raven went off to a corner and started meditating.

"Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos…" Raven continued chanting her calm words and found her center. When she opened her eyes she was in a black abyss. Nothing was there with her. She was alone. Raven floated off to her right and as she continued down the path, she felt that something was there. She _knew _it.

Suddenly a faint white light appeared in front of her. Raven tried levitating faster but it only seemed to slow her down. Knowing she only had a limited amount of time, Raven braced herself and expected that her feet would never touch the ground ever again. She would fall for eternity. Surprisingly that didn't happen. She had her feet planted on the ground. Testing it, she started to walk. It never moved. With every step, Raven found herself closer and closer to the light. She started to run. The light continued to glow bright and grow. She knew she would reach it in no time.

And there it was, burning bright in front of her. Seeing only one option, her hand reached out and touched it. Immediately, she was jerked into the light and was falling. She wanted to scream but she couldn't. Something inside of her continued reminding her that she would be okay. It sounded like a voice she recognized. Before Raven could make sense of what it was telling her, Raven landed on the ground. It didn't hurt. She got up and looked around. Once she turned around, she saw Starfire.

She looked graceful by the way she continued to float up and down. She was wearing a beautiful white dress that cascaded to the ground. Her auburn hair was floating all around her and her hand was outstretched. Raven looked at her hand and was going to accept it but something separated the two girl's hands. It looked like film. They started to surround the two and Raven's mind tried to keep up with what they held but they were moving too fast. Eventually, her brain adjusted to the speed but she was faced with unfamiliar pictures.

The first thing she saw was the face of a girl. She had orange skin, fierce red hair, jade eyes, and looked no older than five. She seemed happy. The girl was flying around in a grand hallway with a boy who looked like her. He seemed younger with darker hair but otherwise, he could have been a spitting image of the little girl. They continued to laugh and fly around but this happy scene quickly changed to a horrific one. What was once a happy turned memory turned into a burning one. It showed a gigantic kingdom burning, taking down everything and everyone in it. Screams from so many people were heard which caused Raven to grow a serious migraine. She covered her ears as her eyes shut tightly, hoping that what she was doing would help keep the emotions away.

Luckily for her, the screaming stopped. She looked up and found the same little girl but she looked older. Guess she wasn't little anymore. But instead of another happy memory like the first one, the girl was up against a wall. Chains were tied around both of her wrists and ankles and her head was down. Her clothes were torn to shreds and Raven shuttered when she saw that something was moving towards the girl. It was tall with long, sharp claws coming out of its large hands. It had a tail that was a green-blue color which matched the rest of its skin. Its stomach seemed to be covered with a yellow, bumpy surface that went all the way up to its collar-bone. There were a few webbing that covered their arms or their legs or whatever. Most of its face was covered with a black helmet that only showed its mouth, nose and eyes. What caught Raven off-guard the most was its eyes. They were pure red, a color that stood for evil. Overall, it was an ugly, muscular creature.

The creature walked over to the frail girl and said something in a language she couldn't understand. Then out of nowhere, its hand reached out and grabbed her head forcing her to look up at him. He snarled something at her and brought out its tongue. It started to lick the girl all over her face. Small tears were coming out of the girl which infuriated Raven. She wanted to do something, anything to stop that _thing _from proceeding any further. But when she tried to move, her feet felt like they were glued to the ground. She didn't have the ability to move.

Before Raven could register what was happening, the images before her started flashing and going by quicker. So many images were flashing in front of her that it was nearly impossible for the empath to see every moment. It wasn't until her home came into view when she started to grow more interest. There were images of her, Beastboy, Cyborg, and mostly Robin. And in every scenario, the girl was there. But as Raven observed more closely, her brain started to put the pieces together. That wasn't just any girl, that was Starfire. Her best friend Starfire. The Starfire who was dying at that very moment.

As soon as the scenes started, they ended. Raven was confused about what had happened. She was left alone with Starfire once again but this time, Starfire didn't offer her hand. Whatever the offer was, it was out the window.

Raven continued to stare at the Tamaranian with an apologetic look on her face but there was a silent understanding between the two girls. Raven finally knew about Starfire's past which was a big deal. She had a feeling that this must have taken Starfire a lot of courage to finally tell someone. A part of her told her that she was the only one that knew about Starfire which made her feel special. Knowing that someone trusted you with something that most people wouldn't be comfortable talking about was something else. However, their small moment was interrupted when she heard a pleading, angry scream.

"Why isn't she waking up?! Please wake up Starfire! Please!" The scream was faint but was growing closer to them with every word. She recognized that voice. It belonged to Robin.

"Raven? Raven can you hear me?" Beastboy. Raven felt him shaking her shoulders gently but the amount of force he put into it was growing stronger. She looked around, expecting the two boys to be there but they weren't. When she focused her attention back on Starfire, the princess was giving her a small smile and was fading away.

The last thing she heard from Starfire was, "I shall miss you friend." Before Raven could react to what she had said, everything went black.

* * *

A minute had gone by. One painful minute filled of a never-ending beep, and pleas and cries from the leader. Beastboy was trying his best to not disrupt Cyborg with him trying to revive Starfire unlike Robin, but he felt like this was the end. Yes, he knew that that was a terrible thing to think of. Especially when your sister figure is dying but he couldn't help it. How badly he wanted to find a distraction. He was on the verge of tears and he didn't want to show it. That would only prove that he lost faith in Starfire coming back to life and accepted her death. Refusing to believe that, his eyes traveled around the room until they landed on Raven.

She was in the corner of the room in her mediating pose. She looked calm but he had feeling that she was anything but calm. Beastboy walked over to her body and called her name.

"Raven? Raven can you hear me?" He even tried to shake her and the more he looked at her, the more he grew worried. He started shaking vigorously but immediately stopped. _Really Beastboy? She's mediating, you shouldn't distract her! But still… she looks uncomfortable. Maybe I should…_

Raven's eyes flicked open and she immediately had trouble breathing. Her breathes came out short and ragged but they slowly started returning back to normal. Beastboy was already by her side and laid his hand on her back. He started rubbing his thumb in small circles between her two shoulder blades, trying to calm her down. Raven enjoyed feeling his touch against her skin, it was soothing, but she knew that her feelings had to be put aside.

"Starfire." Raven had a feeling she knew what Starfire had told her but she needed to make sure. She slowly got up and walked over to the Tamaranian's bed leaving Beastboy behind.

Robin had started to tear up but refused to let them leave his eyes. He was leaning on the railing of the bed with his hands gripping the railing. _Please don't leave me._

Robin stayed like this, blocking out every noise. Every system, every voice, everything. He didn't look up until he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Cyborg's metal hand that gently gripped him. Robin looked up and barely heard Cyborg's words.

"She's **gone** Robin."

Robin's head hung down once again and he could feel his hands grasp the cool metal harder. The amount of force he put in them was starting to hurt him but he didn't care. Robin gritted his teeth and his breathing became irregular. _She's gone Robin._

The grip he had loosened up as he sunk down to a squatting position. His forehead rested on the railing and the tears started to form once again. He couldn't be there.

Robin decided that he would be able to sulk in somewhere more private so he got up. The wetness in his mask was barely noticeable but everyone knew it was there. He started walking towards the door and stopped once it opened.

Not turning around, Robin said "Thanks for trying. I'll be in my room and don't bother me." Just as he was about to head out, Robin heard a gasp. His eyes widened at that sound, he had recognized it. Robin turned around and saw Starfire sitting up from the bed.

Her eyes bugged out of her head as she looked around at the group of people around her. Four people. Four strangers.

"Who are you?"

* * *

**This piece was somewhat of a challenge for me even though I knew what I wanted to do. I'm not the best when it comes to describing people but when it comes to inanimate objects, I think I'm okay. I hope you all pictured what I had in mind but if you don't then I should have given you an idea. If at time it sounded more like Raven's POV then I'm sorry. That part was kind of hard because I badly wanted to do it from her point of view but I knew that it would be somewhat random. Please review, follow, fav and all that other good stuff! I don't own anything but Warner Bros. and DC Comics do!**

**Always yours,**

**light is in the dark**

**P.S. I honestly feel like I messed up at some point but I don't remember where or what was happening. If I leave out something or it didn't make sense then please P.M. me or leave it in the reviews because I want to fix it.**


	4. Chapter 4- Kori

**Chapter 4**

**Kori**

"_She's __**gone**__ Robin."_

_Not turning around, Robin said "Thanks for trying. I'll be in my room and don't bother me." Just as he was about to head out, Robin heard a gasp. His eyes widened at that sound, he had recognized it. Robin turned around and saw Starfire sitting up from the bed._

_Her eyes bugged out of her head as she looked around at the group of people around her. Four people. Four strangers._

"_Who are you?"_

* * *

"Starfire, it's us. Remember me, Raven?" Concern flowed through the body of the empath but she couldn't help but feel that this was her fault. Maybe, just maybe if she concentrated and worked a little harder, then Starfire wouldn't act like she didn't remember them. However, a part of her knew that this was going to happen. She didn't fully understand it, but it took her mind a while to puzzle the pieces together.

"I give you an apology however I am most certain we have never communicated before. I will repeat once more, who are you all?" The Tamaranian didn't know who they were. They were all strange-looking. One was covered with blue, mechanical parts with a red half-circle were his eye should have been. Another was covered with green all over: green eyes, green hair, green skin with a purple and black suit and a fang sticking out of his mouth. The only other female there had pale-gray-like-skin, violet eyes and hair that was cut just below her chin, and a long blue cloak, partially covering the black uniform she had underneath. The last one there seemed the most attractive. He had spiky, jet-black hair, a red, yellow, and green suit, green gloves, boots that had seemed to have some type of metal on the bottom, and a white and black mask covering his eyes. Something about that male intrigued her, he made her want to see the mystery behind that mask. If there was one after all.

"We're your friends Star. Come on! How can you forget me, Beastboy?" The changeling yelled which startled the young woman. Whoever he was, she wasn't going to let him talk to her like that. The way he raised his voice, it brought out the fierce warrior side of her. Although she vaguely remembered some parts of her life, the rest was a blank.

She got up from the bed in one swift motion with her fists clenched and eyes narrowed. "You will not speak to me in such a manner. I do not know where I am, what you desire with me, and who you all are because I am most certain I have never seen you before in my life, but if you release me now then I shall leave minimal damage to this forsaken place." She was telling the truth. She didn't know where or who they were but one thing she did know of was that she would tear the place apart. Something had told her to stay but the part that lost its memory advised her that she needed freedom. That she didn't deserve to be a prisoner again. Guess which side she listened to?

Cyborg raised his hands in a peaceful manner but that confused the girl even more. However, she wasn't about to let her guard down. "It's okay. We aren't goin' to hurt you. We just wanna talk."

"Why, for what reason would you want to speak with me? I shall never tell you anything! You have one final opportunity to let me leave or I assure you this shall be the last time you will ever see daylight." The Tamaranian took a battle stance and even though she didn't know if she had _any _skills in fighting, she knew that she was getting out of there. No matter what it takes.

"Star, can't you just-"

"Let her go." Three pairs of shocked eyes fell on Robin. The alien's widened the slightest bit but she still looked like she was ready to kill.

"Man what are you-"

"Look at her face Cyborg. She wants to get out of here and she looks like she's getting out no matter what." Before it was too late, Robin tried to get through to the empath's emotions and succeeded.

_Raven, does Starfire still have her communicator?_

_Yeah. What's your plan?_

"Listen, do you at least have a name?" Robin tried his best to not sound like a hopeless bystander and instead sound like a leader. No matter how hard this was for him, he had a plan and knew it would pay off. Everything had to go according to plan. No mistakes. No miscalculations. Everything had to be perfect if he wanted his Starfire back. And he intended on doing so.

Her fists unclenched a small amount that showed her concentration. Something came to mind and she had a feeling it related to her past. Koriand'r. Kori… And'r. Kori Anders. She decided that the name was sufficient enough since it may or may not be her name. If it was, then that would be one more thing that would be helpful to get her memory back. Besides, the _meta-humans _wouldn't stop calling her Starfire, Star for short she guessed.

"You may call me **Kori**, and _only _Kori." _Kori. What a beautiful name. Where did she get that name from? _ Robin forced himself to not overthink the name too much, not yet.

"Kori. Okay then, do you want me to show you the way out?" _What type of trickery is this? I see no other way of leaving. Perhaps I shall let him… But if anything out of the ordinary happens then I will not hesitate to attack._

Kori slowly stood up straight and her eyes returned to their normal size. That didn't mean that she dropped her warrior side so easily though. "Very well. However, if you attempt to do anything that will harm my safety then I will not hesitate to obliterate you." Robin couldn't help but admire the fierceness in her voice. It sounded deadly and he liked it. The Starfire he knew would never threaten her friends or him like that but now that she seemed to have lost her memory, his Starfire may be gone. _No. She's in there somewhere; I just have to bring her back out._

"Alright then. Let's go." Robin left the medical bay with a cautious Kori right behind him.

"Are you sure you don't know who we are? Who I am?" Robin and Kori were walking through the empty halls and were descending into the front entrance. Robin knew that if Starfire was in a situation like this, which she technically was but this was different, then she would use her powers and blast out of there. Thing is, she didn't sound like she knew about them. This might work to his advantage.

"I assure you one final time that I know nothing of you or the others. No more questions." Kori knew that he was trying to get something out of her and she said that she wouldn't say anything. But if it helped her regain her memory, then it might help if she gave out a few details. Maybe if she cooperated…

"Sorry, I was just making small talk."

There was silence as only the sound of their shoes hitting the floor was heard. Finally, Kori spoke up.

"What is this talking of smallness?"

"It means having a light conversation. It's kind of a polite thing to do when there's nothing else to do." An idea popped up into his head. "Hey, Kori? If you don't mind me asking, how can you speak our language?" Kori's steps slowed.

"Truthfully, I do not know. I am not able to remember anything except my name." Poor Kori. Some things around her were either unfamiliar or was a serious case of déjà vu. It was obnoxious how she couldn't remember anything. How badly she wanted to know who she was and where she was from, but her mind didn't let her. What made her lose her memory?

Still, she knew she wasn't like the people she just saw in the other room but was she already able to speak their language before? Did she learn or was she born with the ability? Too many questions, not enough answers. She figured that the only way she would get answers was to take a risk and ask the boy in front of her.

"I do not remember you, but you remember me?"

"Mhm. You were the most important person in my life." Not even a budge.

"_Were? _ What changed? Did I do something incorrect? Who are those people? They are certainly not a species I know of."

"Nothing changed, much. But the St-Kori, the Kori I remember was the best person on Earth. You didn't do anything, it was all on me. My fault." Robin muttered the last part so quietly that Kori almost didn't hear it. Almost being the keyword here. But because of his reaction to the _other _Kori, the original Kori, she knew not to push on the subject.

"The people in the other room are your friends. All of us, including you, are part of a team called the Teen Titans. We fight crime to save the city from people who only want to harm it. We are the protectors of this city. We defend it because we know our powers can be used for good, not evil. Almost every day, we help others and stop the bad guys from taking our city. Our home.

"No, they aren't specifically _normal _like everyone in the city, but they are all unique. Do you want to know more about them?" Robin stopped his footsteps and turned to Kori. She nodded and he started to walk beside her.

"Let's start with the big guy. We call him Cyborg because he's pretty much a half-human half-robot. I don't know what happened that made him that way but from what I know, he used to be human. He's really good with technology and he loves his car. He may seem like a big, scary guy at first glance, but in reality he's a big guy with a huge heart." Kori looked at him quizzically and was about to ask when Robin knew what she wanted to know. "I don't mean that his heart is literally that big, I just meant that he's a good guy. It's an expression we use."

"I see, please continue. What about the green one?"

"We call 'the green one' Beastboy and his powers are pretty cool. He can turn into any animal that he sets his mind to. He's really useful in battle and we can use the small animals he turns into to our advantage. He's a 'funny' guy, nice, but can turn serious when he wants to, and loves tofu so don't mention meat around him."

"I am guessing that you do not know if he was always green?" Robin shook his head and Kori nodded along.

"The pale one is Raven. She's an empath and is kind of complicated. She meditates to keep her emotions under control and she can get a huge headache if she feels too many emotions around her, or so I've heard. About a year ago, we defeated her father, Trigon, from taking over the earth. As a kid, she was always told that one day she would help bring our planet to its doom. She grew up knowing that and used her powers for good, hoping that it would help stop what she was born to do. It was almost a close call but in the end, Raven finally understood that she can choose her own destiny and no one can stop her. Her powers involve telekinesis-which is her being able to move things around with her mind-teleportation, and sensing things. She's more private but knows when you're feeling a specific way so watch out for that."

"I see. If you do not mind me asking, are you two involved with one another?" Robin stopped in his tracks with his eyes wide open behind his mask.

"Wh-why would you ask that?"

Kori shrugged her head but couldn't fight the feeling of jealousy growing inside of her. "I am merely curious."

"Oh, well no. We aren't together and I'm pretty sure we won't ever be. Yeah, we have this bond but to me, she's like a little sister and nothing more. I'm sure that I'm like a brother to her so we're on the same page."

"Oh, so she is with the green one named Beastboy, I presume?"

"To be honest Star, I'm thinking so." Robin gave out a small chuckle but Kori felt saddened.

"Why do you and your friends call me 'Star' or 'Starfire'? I assure you I am not her." The two came to a stop and Robin turned to Kori. He grabbed her shoulders but Kori didn't flinch. In fact, she felt… safe when he touched her. It was a feeling that she craved and was afraid of. She felt that if he left her, then she would die without him. _Nonsense, he is someone I have no recognition of and nothing shall happen. I must find my way home first. That is, if I even have a home to go to._

"You are her Kori. I know you are and if you let me then I can bring her back out again. You will be able to remember everything about your past, who you are, where you come from, and where you belong. I know you don't remember anything and you have no idea how heartbreaking that is to me but I promise that you will know me once again. Just give me a chance Kori. That's all I'm asking."

Kori was surprised by his outburst. One moment he's calm and collected, and the next he practically spills his guts. _This is a strange human. Wait a moment, how did I know he was human? How do I know who is human? Perhaps this is the first step to recover my memories. Hopefully, I will know who I am, or what I am._

"What about you? Who are you? If I am to trust someone, I must know them." The way Kori sounded gave Robin hope.

"As for me, I'm a… wow this is hard to do. To be honest, I'm a strict, busy, hard-headed type of guy. I didn't let anyone in besides you. You were the only one I felt I could be myself around but unfortunately, it had its downfalls. I would always get too into the paperwork but you were the only one that could get through to me and help me get out of my room. I like my privacy as much as anyone else and you were the only one who respected that. Raven did too but on occasion she would try to get something out of me. I always blame myself even when I know something isn't my fault and when it is, I sometimes don't. I'm serious and there are times when I wish that I could be as free as you but I can't. I don't know how I got such amazing friends but I'm glad I did. You were my best friend and nothing could ever change that. But before you lost your memory, I said something that I didn't mean at all and that's another thing I hate about myself. I usually don't think before I speak.

"As for my powers, I don't have any. I'm only human but thanks to my past, I use the skills I developed to my advantage. I have these weapons that seem small but are very useful. I was also trained under Batman, but that's another story, which makes me even more capable than other people. I'm not saying I'm the best of the best, but a part of me always thought I was. That is until I found my weakness. But that's pretty much what I think of myself and I think it's the truth. You can ask anyone and they'll most likely give you the same answer."

It was pure silence the rest of the way to the entrance. Kori hadn't said a word but looked deep in thought. Robin was nervous and hoped that she wouldn't leave them. Leave him. Yeah, he had a plan for her to stay but most of it depended on how she reacted with everything. However, he couldn't help but notice that before they were alone, Kori –or Starfire- had her guard up and was threatening them. It wasn't until they were talking that she seemed to have dropped her guard. Hopefully what he told her was enough to convince her to stay.

Once they were at the entrance, Robin opened the door that led to the night sky. It was beautiful with many stars sprinkled in the sky and the moon coming closer to the planet than usual. Robin wanted to soak in the beauty but he preferred to do it with Starfire. _She's still in there Robin. Just bring her out._

"Okay." Robin turned to Kori but her gaze was locked on the stars.

"What?"

"I noticed that there was a look on your face that had hope. I may not remember you or the others now, but perhaps I will eventually. Therefore, I have agreed for you to help me recover my memories. I believe that the girl you once knew is in here, somewhere."

Kori turned to Robin and gave him a kind smile which he returned. He missed that smile. Before she could protest, Robin pulled Kori into a hug and let go when he realized that she must have felt awkward hugging someone she just met. He sheepishly pulled away and rubbed the back of his neck.

"We should probably go back inside."

"Agreed." Robin closed the door and walked away with Kori, a huge smile plastered on his face.

He was going to bring her back. She was going to remember everything and everyone. His Starfire was coming back to him and when she did, he was going to say sorry until it hurt. Who knows? Maybe it would turn out better than he expected. Only one way to find out.

* * *

**Okay, believe me when I say that I know where I'm going with this. It may be really weird that Robin didn't react when Starfire was asking who they were and such, but I'm going to explain that in the next chapter. If you don't know why I said Koriand'r, which soon led to Kori Anders, then know that that's Starfire's Tamaranian name. If you watched the episode **_**Go! **_**from the cartoon series of Teen Titans then you may remember when Robin asked Starfire's name. She said that in her language it was Starfire, hence her Tamaranian name being Koriand'r. Separate the name and it leads to her secret identity: Kori Anders. We'll either go into Robin's point of view or either Starfire's again but we're going to get an insight on how they feel about the situation. Sound good? Good. I'm not completely sure if I should involve a BBRae in this story but if I do, then I want to see how many BBRae shippers there are out there, just to see how much fluff I should add in. If there's not that many, then I'll add in some hints or short POV's about them, and if there's a lot, then I might add in a chapter or two about how they're reacting and how they feel. Expect some mushy stuff if I do that. I believe that is all so please review, fav, follow, and all that good stuff. I don't own anything but Warner Bros. and DC Comics do!**

**Always yours,**

**light is in the dark**

**P.S. I probably won't write the name 'Starfire' for some time, at least until some knots get untied. Maybe in the end of the story or maybe in the next chapter. Thing is, I don't even know myself. I usually have an idea, go with it, and figure out everything else as it comes along. But remember that 'Starfire' and 'Kori' is the same person. And you have no idea how badly I wanted to say 'Starfire' instead of 'Kori.'**


	5. Chapter 5- Silkie

**Chapter 5**

**Silkie**

* * *

Screaming. Anger. Blood. Lots and lots of blood. Kori awoke in her bed with a gasp and a hand over her heart. Her breathing was staggered as she tried to remain calm. _It was only a dream. Please calm down Kori, it is not real._

Before she could think anymore of the dream, a slimy, pink thing crawled on her chest and started to purr. Naturally, she screamed and jumped out of the bed leaving the worm-like creature confused and saddened. Not one more moment passed by until Robin came in in his white T-shirt and plaid pajama pants. If there wasn't a creepy creature on her bed, Kori would have taken the time to take a good look at him.

"Starfire! I mean, Kori. Are you okay? What's wrong?" Surprisingly, his mask was still over his eyes.

Kori tried her best to not seem weak and frightened and succeeded. She stood tall and pointed her finger at the creature that was now under the covers. She couldn't, however, stop her lip from trembling.

Robin walked over to the bed with caution and when he yanked off the covers, he chuckled. "It's only **Silkie**."

"What is a Silkie? Surely it is not that… _thing _there?" Starfire pointed shakily to the figure once again but this time, he grabbed hold of the creature and looked like he was comforting it. Before she was able to ask what he was doing, the rest of the team entered the room in their pajamas, all except Cyborg.

Beastboy yawned and stretched then rubbed his eyes away from the sandman's powers, "Waz goin' on? I was," another yawn, "sleeping."

Kori looked at Raven's face which was focused on her. The pair of violet eyes were squinted and yet she felt a small annoyance in her mind. She almost held her head but stopped as soon as the annoyance stopped. Raven then turned to the others and spoke up.

"I think Kori finally found Silkie." The two boys formed their mouths in the shape of an 'O' to show their understanding.

"Please, this…Silkie, of yours is something you all know about?" Kori was confused beyond belief. That creepy, crawly, figure was apparently something that they didn't mind being there.

"Actually, he's technically our pet. Mainly yours." Robin explained as he started to cuddle the small worm.

"Oh, was I fond of this creature?" Even if she didn't remember anything, it was the little things like this that could help her remember who she was.

"Very. Dude, do you remember the time when you helped me hide Silkie from everyone else after the whole fight with Killer Moth where Robin had to go to the dance with Kitten! I do! He was like 'Suuhhh!' and Cyborg was like 'Booyah!' and Raven was like 'Zzzz!' and you were like 'Grr!' and I was like 'Dude!' Then we kicked his butt and saved the day in the end! Anyway, you started to feed Silkie this alien food which made him grow big to the point where even I didn't recognize him! We could have destroyed the little guy but you saved him just in time! But Robin made you give him up but that only made you miss him even more and Killer Moth found him and tried to use him for evil. We tried to beat the guy but it seemed virtually impossible for you to hurt him but you did stop them in the end! You blasted Killer Moth off of Silkie, which by the way was then a mutant killer moth, and made him choose between you and Killer Moth! Silkie blew up in the end and we all thought he was gone when in reality he was only mutating! But since that day, Robin let you keep him and now we have him as a pet!" Beastboy took an exasperated breath then added, "Don't you remember?"

Raven, of course, slapped the upside of Beastboy's head. She may have said it in a low, deathly whisper that wasn't meant for Kori to hear, but she did anyway.

"She doesn't recall _anything _from her past remember? Sometimes…" Raven put her head down in her hand and started to rub her temple with her other.

"Anyway, you really love the little fella Kori. Do you mind giving him a try? I know he misses ya'." Cyborg crossed his robotic arms and gave off a hint of hope in his voice. Kori was originally going to decline but after taking a look at everyone's faces, she decided to try. Test the waters.

"I shall attempt to… cuddle the Silkie. Please, may I have him?" Kori turned to Robin and held out her arms so that she would be in position to hold the creature. Robin smiled and transferred the mutant worm into her shaken arms. As soon as she took a good look at Silkie, she couldn't find any other word but simply, adorable. Although she didn't want to raise their hopes, Kori decided to hold in her emotions, just for now.

"Well, thank you all for explaining how this creature named Silkie fits in here." _He belongs here more than I do._

"Uh, no problem dude." Awkward silence. The only thing that could be heard was Silkie's squirming and noises that erupted from his mouth.

"Well," Cyborg rubbed his two big hands together and gave off a kind smile, "Time for some shut-eye! Night ya'll! Have a nice night Kori!"

Cyborg then left one of his hands on the shoulders of Raven and Beastboy. They both took the hint, Beastboy more than Raven.

"Yeah, time for my beauty nap! Night everyone!"

"Good night. And you're going to have to have to sleep for a _long _time if you ever want to look decent enough."

"Aw come on Raven! You know you dig me! It's the ears right? Ladies _love _the ears." Cyborg still had his hands on their shoulders and used that to his advantage by steering them into their rooms. The last thing Kori heard was Raven's least sarcastic comment she had heard so far.

"You wish." As soon as they three left the room, Kori turned her body towards the direction of the bed before seeing the Robin was still with her. He was looking down on the ground, silently kicking the ground. Kori cleared her throat and Robin looked up, showing off a look that showed his realization that he was not in his own room.

"Well I should probably get going now. Good night Kori." Robin gave a shy smile to Kori and slowly made his way to her door. It was as if he was expecting her to stop him. Kori took the hint.

"Robin?" Almost immediately, Robin spun on his heels and faced her.

"Yeah?"

To be honest, Kori had no idea what she wanted to say. It only seemed right to stop him before he left her. "Uh, I would like for you to know that I shall try harder next time to remember. I am sorry that I was not able to recollect my thoughts about the creature Silkie," Kori held up her arms where the now sleeping Silkie was cradled.

Robin showed a generous smile on his face as he said, "Don't worry about it Kori. You'll remember soon enough, I know it. Good night." One last smile was given and then he walked back towards the door.

The door opened at his command but before the door closed behind him, Kori called out, "Pleasant shlorvaks!" _Pleasant shlorvaks? Where did I get that from? _

Kori shook her head and returned to her bed. Silkie was now snoring as she laid him on top of the right side of her bed. Instead of sleeping under the covers, Kori just laid herself atop of the made bed and fell sound asleep.

**Aw! Silkie! He's simply adorable and I absolutely love the bond between Starfire and Silkie. It was almost heartbreaking writing about Starfire forgetting about him and repelling him. Good thing I added him in. Please review, follow, fav and all that other good stuff! I don't own anything but Warner Bros. and DC Comics do!**

**Always yours,**

**light is in the dark**

**P.S. I hope you see what I did there.**


	6. Chapter 6- Forgive Me

**Chapter 6**

**Forgive Me (doesn't really have anything to do with this chapter but yeah...)**

* * *

Once Kori woke up, she walked over to her own bathroom-after Robin showed her around the Tower, where their rooms were, and the basics of her room-and searched for a toothbrush. She found the toothpaste, and the sink, obviously, but the toothbrush wasn't there. Doubtfully, Kori tried to remember where she left which left her to no avail. She groaned and continued her search. After what seemed like a millennia, Kori had finally found the useful device and eagerly ran through water. She cleaned her teeth and set the toothbrush on the obvious place she could, so she wouldn't lose it again.

Kori walked over to her closet and when she opened the door, she saw multiple sets of the same clothing. Purple skirt, purple shirt, and purple boots. _Did I only wear the color purple? _Kori shrugged and took out a set. After seeing that there was no way anyone would be able to peek, she took off her clothes and replaced it with the new set.

She found a mirror on the back of the closet door and took notice of her new look. What surprised her the most was that she was so…_provocative. _Kori had no idea why the old version of her would wear something that was revealing and distracting. She knew that she would have to go shopping later.

"But, we are on an island. Where do they get all of the supplies?" Kori wanted answers on how they survived without food or water. Or maybe they had the supplies stashed somewhere. Either way, if she was going to stay there then she needed to know how things worked.

She refocused her attention on the mirror and convinced herself that her hair looked fine enough to not be brushed. She would survive. Kori closed the closet doors and walked out of her room. Once the doors closed behind her, Kori looked to the left and to the right. One problem, she had no idea where to go.

"B-e-a-utiful. I do not even know where to go from here." She groaned and heard a _swoosh _from her right. Before she could check what that noise was, she heard someone chuckle from behind her.

"Need some help?" Kori turned and was met with Robin's smiling face. He seemed so calm and somewhat well-rested.

Kori hated to admit defeat but she needed help. She couldn't stay in her room forever. She hung her head and muttered, "Yes please."

Robin grabbed Kori's hand and started to maneuver her throughout the hallways. Once she got in rhythm with Robin, he, to his dismay, dropped her hand as they started to walk in pace with one another.

Kori would always glance at Robin every now and then but as they got closer to the common room, Kori felt like she already knew the way. However, she didn't want the silence between them to continue so she spoke up.

"Did I always…wear this?" Robin turned to Kori as she motioned to her outfit.

"Yeah. Why? Does it bother you?" Robin continued to stare at Kori which started to make her feel uncomfortable. Knowing how tight-fitting and small the clothes were, she felt like he was looking at her all over. She was certain that no one would be able to see beyond his mask, but he would be able to see everyone and everything just fine.

"Truthfully, yes it does."

"How so?"

"I am sorry but I wish to discuss this with the other girl. It would seem…inappropriate to discuss this with a male." A faint smile appeared on Robin's face but before Kori could question him, doors opened in front of them. They arrived at the common room.

"Well if it ain't Romeo and Juliet!"

"What took you guys so long?" Kori looked at her surroundings and saw that the green and cybernetic boys were at a counter with the aroma of something delicious filling the air. She searched for the pale girl and saw that she had blended in with her surroundings by sinking in with the couch. Her head was barely noticeable but if you looked hard enough, then you would be able to see a tint of purple peeking over the couch.

"Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to eat something?" Kori had realized that Robin went to join the two guys but was still looking at her with a distraught facial expression.

"Oh uh, good morning? Have you all slept well?" Kori made eye contact with everyone, even with the pale girl who seemed to look back at her, and gave a nervous smile.

"I slept fine. Thanks for asking." Subconsciously, Kori walked to the pale girl and sat next to her.

"Hello. May I ask you something?" The girl stared her down as if searching for something but eventually let it go. _The pale one does seem quite frightening but I must have accustomed to her. Ugh, no Kori. Her name is…is…Raven! Yes, her name is Raven!_

"Well I'm guessing it's not about my name since you seemed to have figured that out. Go ahead." _How did she know that?_

"I can read minds. Question please." Raven continued to bore her eyes into Kori's who tried her best to not seem scared. But she knew that she would have to learn to not think of anything too personal around her.

"Oh don't worry about us! We'll just stay here, unloved and betrayed by our own friend." Kori looked back at the green one who seemed saddened but it looked like he was faking it. _Who is the green one speaking of? No! His name is…Beastboy! Remember Kori!_

"Don't mind him St-Kori. He's just playin' with ya." _Cyborg. He is called Cyborg._

"Just ignore him. Or try your best to." _Robin. Yet, his name is the only one I do not have trouble with._

"Oh, I shall try my best then. **Forgive me** Beastboy but I must take no notice of you for the time being." Kori turned her attention back to Raven who had a slight hint of a smirk on her face. Surprisingly enough, she also heard laughter behind her. It sounded like it was from Cyborg and Robin.

* * *

**I actually don't remember if I had something else planned in this chapter so this is what you guys get, for now anyway. Heads up for the future everyone, I'm going to make Kori as opposite as Starfire as much as I can. There may be some similarities but she may be a whole different person in the future. Please review, follow, fav and all that other good stuff! I don't own anything but Warner Bros. and DC Comics do!**

**Always yours,**

**light is in the dark**


	7. Chapter 7- Mustard

**Chapter 7**

**Mustard**

* * *

"So Star, what do ya want on your waffles?" Cyborg was in the kitchen with a big pile of flattened, cooked dough on one plate, while on three others there was only a small amount.

"Please, what are these wah-fulls you speak of?" Starfire sounded out the word which seemed to bring a smile to Robin, but it wasn't a genuine smile. Something about his body language told him that he was disappointed to hear this.

"Lil lady! You may not remember other things but you cannot, absolutely cannot forget Cy's waffles! C'mere." Cyborg grabbed Kori's shoulders and gently sat her down on one of the chairs that was accompanied near the counter.

"Um…" Cyborg began taking some things out like more eggs, mint-green paste, milk, a yellow bottle, flour and other items that she guessed were for the food.

"Please, why must you put all of these ingredients in the waffles? Do all four of you consume them when they are all together like this?"

Robin lightly chuckled and explained to Kori, "No Kori, nearly everyone eats their waffles differently. You just happen to like the taste of all of those things together in one."

"Ah, I see." Silence enveloped the entire room before Beastboy decided on telling everyone jokes that Robin, Raven, and Cyborg replied with a groan. Kori remained silent and only observed. She didn't ask any questions when she felt like it or when she didn't understand something, she only took in her surroundings and listened to what they all said and how they replied to it. This wasn't at all like how they first met and lived together.

Matter of fact, Starfire would always ask questions when she didn't understand the meaning of something or what it was. Someone would answer her but it almost always left her with more questions. Robin was the only one who she was able to understand more frequently and he was always eager to answer a question she had, that is if he wasn't beat to it.

"And here is your waffles lil lady." Cyborg placed the plate filled with the "special" waffles in front of Kori and sat in his seat which was in between Beastboy and Beastboy and Kori. For some unknown reason to Kori, Robin practically rushed to her side and seemed to scoot his chair closer to hers. That move caused Kori to become uncomfortable and she unnoticeably moved her seat further from his.

Kori didn't realize that everyone was waiting for her reaction to her unique breakfast so when she filled her fork with a small amount of waffles and took a bite of it, everyone had held their breaths. The fork escaped her mouth and when her taste buds reacted, Kori was surprised. She started to cough and was attempting to rid the taste by gulping down the glass of mustard that Cyborg had out for her. That made matters worse. Her coughing became louder as the taste slowly escaped her mouth.

"Kori? KORI?" Robin patted Kori's back and was prepared to do the Heimlich maneuver before Kori came out of her state of coughing.

"Please, what was that?" Kori said in between coughs as Robin continued to pat her back but with a state of relief, knowing that she was alright.

"The waffles? Ya don't like the waffles?"

Kori shook her head and her breathing became more controlled, "No, the yellow liquid."

Beastboy reached over and picked up the bottle of mustard showing it to Kori to confirm this was what she was speaking of. When Kori nodded her head in agreement, Beastboy answered her question. "**Mustard**, it's called mustard. Why?"

Kori took a deep breath and replied, "I am sorry but it is most foul. I do not enjoy the taste of the mustard," Kori looked at the distraught faces around her and felt remorse so she added, "Although I was able to savor the mint-green paste and I very much enjoyed it."

Raven lightly smiled and was the only one who recovered from Kori's response to the mustard. "Mint frosting. I'm guessing that by the 'mint-green paste' you were talking about the frosting."

"Oh, yes. Thank you for informing me of the name." For some reason, Kori decided to turn around and see what Robin's reaction was but when she did, she didn't like the results. His eyebrows were lowered and his head was lowered so he was facing at her unfinished plate but his body was still turned towards hers. His shoulders were slumped and his fingers were twiddling with each other.

"Uh, do ya wanna 'nother set of waffles lil lady?"

"Oh no! I am perfectly fine with consuming these, but I thank you for the offer friend." Kori dug her fork back into the waffles and simply scraped away the mustard that coated her breakfast. More bite-sized pieces of the waffles entered in her mouth and although there was still a slight taste of mustard, she endured it for their sake.

"So uh, does anyone know why the chicken crossed the road?" Two groans came out of two mouths but two others were still distracted by the event that recently took place.

"Please, spare us from the chicken's decisions and just stop so I can ask Starfire something."

"But but, this joke is funny! It's just like my other jokes but even funnier! Well, not really since all of my jokes are hilarious but still!"

"No thank you. Hey Kori," Raven turned her body more so she would be able to see Kori clearer and Kori reacted to the sound of her name and twisted herself in her seat so she would be able to see Raven. "Hm?"

"Do you want to go out today? Actually, that's not a question. We're going to go out today so do what you have to do to prepare yourself and we'll go soon."

"Oh, agreed then. I shall be prepared in a moment." Kori gobbled down the food and once she was done, she gave her thanks to Cyborg and left the room with Raven by her side.

* * *

**There are times when I know what I'm doing with a story, and then there are others where I'm completely making it up on the spot. If I'm writing out the idea of a story, there will be some plot points that will be in it and there are others that will be erased out of the picture. Heck, all of my stories have some form of bs in them. For example, the only real thing that I had for this story was "Starfire loses her memory. Figure it out from there." I kid you not, that is what it says. Anyway, stick with me here and I will make this story work. Please review, follow, fav and all that other good stuff! I don't own anything but Warner Bros. and DC Comics do!**

**Always yours,**

**light is in the dark**

**P.S. Sorry for the wait! Life is just…ugh. It has its ups and downs but mine is filled with more downs than ups recently. I tried to write to distract myself but my laptop crashed and then I had to find a new place to write my stories and when I found it, I had to rewrite the chapter. Meh…work…meh…**


End file.
